The Battle Between FDC and The Rafterz
The Beginning Richard Law Junior, better known as Maximus, had attempted to ban every single member of The Rafterz guild for not listening to his tyrannical laws. However; he forgot about one Rafterz member Kadan who was not there yet, when Maximus was about to ban Archangel in 2012, the lights in the FDC Arena died off and the titantron in the arena began a count down from thirteen to zero with a Yin Yang appearing on the screen for zero. Maximus watched in shock as the titantron blared Kadan's theme song, as he saw Kadan walk out on stage dressed in pure black and white the old man's jaw dropped like he had seen a Ghost. It was at that moment Maximus quickly logged out when he came to face to face with Kadan, known as the crow of FDC as she starred at Archangel he looked up at her smirking and thanked her. Kadan quietly helped the Kryptonian to his feet as she then turned and walked off. Twenty four hours later hours, Kadan hacked her way into Max's account and lifted every single ban on a Rafterz member, and some others that gave Maximus Problems. This was the beginning of the battle between the Guild and the Dictatorship. That would ultimately take years. Belocity Appears Kadan was watching FDC from her lair in the Rafterz, which was located high in the blackened sky, as she saw Isaac Aaron Bellman, better known as Belocity attack the person known as Z Super Saiyan, who later became Pein Uchiha, it was when Bellman almost stabbed Pein with his blade that the lights went off and the skies grew black over the two fighting. Everyone watching the fight stood on their feet and chanted "One of a Kind" nonstop because they knew Kadan was coming to the ring. Bellman stared in shock and awe as Kadan made her way to the ring by falling from the sky on a Zipline holding her bat in one hand as he looked and shouted "You will not get involved this is ordered by me his execution!" Z looked at Kadan in shock as the woman in all jet black tilted her head silently at Bellman. Bellman kept screaming for her not to get involved as he shoved Kadan, it was then Kadan replied by knocking Bellman flat on his ass with one hard right hand, as she then lifted him up and bent him backwards she quickly planted Bellman on the back of his skull, allowing for Z to throw Bellman over ropes with a Final Flash. Soon after that occurrence, Maximus signed Bellman under him as his general in eliminating The Rafterz from FDC. Especially the one known as Kadan. Battle Royal for the Championship Maximus had used his power as the administrator of FDC to make Kadan defend the FDC Championship in a ten person battle royal, the ring filled with Z, Bellman, Shoruki, Sora, Archangel, Dakota The Spider, and Legion with others alike as Kadan looked around everyone other than Bellman eliminated themselves because they felt they owned Kadan a debt for protecting the site they enjoyed for two years before this. Bellman rushed Kadan and got sent on his ass with the same hard right hand, Bellman slowly got back up and got whipped into the buckle and kicked thirteen times in the chest at mach 60 when Bellman nearly fell over, Kadan began choking him with her foot until he passed out that was when she threw him over the top rope and retained her FDC Championship which she still holds to this day. Everyone else, began stomping Bellman as group for attacking them they hit him with chairs and stomped him until he couldn't move, that was when Archangel left the heard stomping Bellman as he grabbed a cooler of beer and began as everyone including Kadan began to pour the beverage all over Bellman as he laid crying and beaten while Kadan's theme song blared through out the arena once again. Belocity Vs. Kadan Summerization Belocity fought with Kadan for three years, and always failed to beat her even after she was tired, and chained down. In the end Belocity otherwise known as Isaac Aaron Bellman, left FDC from 2014 - 2017, it was after he bet his career on FDC against Kadan's 21078 - 0 unbeaten ratio. Isaac Aaron Bellman lost that fight after suffering three Chokeslams, a Tombstone Piledriver, and a Destructo Disc in the end Isaac Aaron Bellman was pinned and ended up being sealed away by the other FDC Members and lost the fight all together. It was then that he remained unseen and unheard of for three years thus putting FDC and The Rafterz into an era of peace. Even in 2017 when he's returned he's resorted to running away from Kadan and using others to talk to The Rafterz Guild Members, to insure he doesn't have to relive another confrontation with the one FDC named The Dark Savior. Isaac Aaron Bellman Rests In Peace 2012 - Currently.